In optical bistability two resonant transmission states are possible and stable, depending on the optical input. Optical bistability in certain materials has been demonstrated. For example, optical bistability in Na vapor, or in semiconductor materials, such as InSb, has been demonstrated.
While optical bistability has been demonstrated in certain material systems, such bistability has not been shown in nano-particle systems based on LPPs.